Who does Sakura like?
by babii-kitti
Summary: Three Jounins,One Cherry blossom, and one little brat...who does Sakura like after sasuke left? Thelittle brat knows and those 3 jounins will do anything to get that brat to spill...
1. Broken heart fixed

I'm kinda new at Naruto pics so don't blame me! Read my beyblade fics if you want to!

Summary: This is no ordinary sakura fic. While Sasuke left for power and Sakura depressed, someone new comes into her life. It's not another guy…it's an orphan little girl from the hidden waterfall village. And she's living with Sakura. Fanboys and some of our favorite shinobis are trying to get that 'little brat' to spill! Why you ask? She knows who Sakura has a crush on and it's not Sasuke! Witness attempts of those crazy ninjas trying to get that 'pip squeak' to talk…and wait…Sasuke comes back after how many years and it also trying to get that kid! What an adventure!

"I love you with all of my heart!"

Those words echoed in her mind. It had been six years since he left. During those six years it's be painful but thanks to a gift from heaven-no wait…I mean hidden waterfall village it seemed to be easier. Sakura was now 18 years old. She's now a Medic Nin and a Genjutsu master. She was one of the strongest ninjas in Kohona. Instead of being the weak one it was now Sakura's turn.

Flashback

Sakura was in her home alone. Her parents are on another mission and she's crying again.

'When will he come back?' Sakura thought. A faint knocking interrupted her thoughts.

'Crap...mom and dad's home' Sakura washed her face and went to the door. When she opened the door, it was a woman who was bleeding and carrying something

"P-please…T-t-take c-c-care of…. my d-daugther" The woman muttered before she collapsed onto the floor

"NO! Wake up!" Sakura shook the woman but she was dead. Sakura started crying again but she heard some crying from the bundle Sakura slowly reached for the bundle. Inside was a baby girl. She had…pink hair…. just like her mother. She had a necklace on her neck and a forehead protector of the hidden waterfall sign. The baby looked like she's two. Sakura dried her tears and tried to calm the baby down. A few minutes later the baby stopped cry and was now sleeping.

The next day…

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura was in her sensei's office

"Sakura-chan! You're here early and what's in your arms?" Tsunade said as she leaned on her desk to see what was in Sakura's arms. Sakura explained what happened last night

"I see. Let's see her then" Sakura opened the bundle. The pink haired girl with pretty cerulean blue eyes smiled and giggled when she saw the 5th hokage.

"Aw…She's cute…but doesn't she have a father?" Tsunade said. Sakura shooked her head.

"I guess you have no choice but to keep her…" Tsunade said

"I guess so…" Sakura drifted off

End of flashback…

The little girl didn't have a name…but Sakura named her Mizu because of her eyes. Mizu almost looked like a mini Sakura only with blue eyes. Everyone in the village often see her in the market square doing errands for Sakura. Sometimes she would do errands for the other villagers. But one night Mizu overheard Sakura and Hinata talking about Mizu

"Hinata-chan…I can't bottle it up now. Mizu has to know the truth. I'm not her real mother. Six years ago her real mother died on my doorstep…I'm scared that Mizu will find out and…oh it's so hard!" Sakura sighed as she took a sip of tea.

"Sakura san…. Mizu-chan needs to know the truth someday…but if she knows now…It'll be painful for her" Hinata said quietly. After six years she doesn't stutter but she's still shy around people especially Naruto.

Mizu gasped and cried. That day Mizu was distant towards Sakura. It went on and on for days until Sakura found out

"Mizu-chan…even though we're not related…you'll be like a daughter to me forever" Sakura said as she enveloped Mizu into a hug. Mizu started to cry. The two of them stayed like that for half an hour. After that day Mizu would call Sakura her big sister.

"Onesan!" Mizu shouted. "Onesan? Where are you!"

"Mizu-chan. There you are!" Mizu tackled Sakura in a bear hug. Sakura giggled and hugged Mizu tight.

"Onesan, Are you going to see the hokage-sama?" Mizu asked

Sakura giggled. Mizu was a sweetheart. She was eight years old. Mizu normally wears a long pink Chinese top with black pants and pink slippers; Her pink hair was in a half ponytail.

"Be a good girl while I'm gone and don't wander too far 'kay?" Sakura patted Mizu's head

"Kay' Onesan!"

"And one more thing?"

"Yes Onesan?"

"Call me Sakura-chan…"

"Okay one-I mean Sakura-chan" Mizu ran out of the door.

'She's such a great kid. Reminds me of when I was a kid. Ever since she came to my doorstep on that night…my life is now filled with the happiness I need to keep me going on in life…ever since he left…I felt worthless but thanks to her…It's too great to explain it!' Sakura thought as she packed her weapons into a bag and left for the hokage for some training.

Mizu was walking around Kohona. It was a lovely day and Mizu was going to the academy for young ninjas. In her class, Mizu was one of the top Shinobis. She wanted to be like Sakura someday, A Medic Nin.

Later on…

It was the end of class and Mizu went to visit Ino.

"Hi Ino-chan!" Mizu said as she entered Ino's flower shop

"Mizu-chan! It's been awhile" Ino gave Mizu a hug. When Ino first met Mizu, She squealed and said she looked just like Sakura.

"How are things going with you and Sakura?" Ino asked as she fixed some tea. After Sasuke left Ino turned her attention to Shikamaru and now those two are together.

"Where's Shikamaru-san?" Mizu asked as she sipped her tea.

"He's in ANBU on a mission" Ino said as she sipped her tea. The two of them talked about things until Mizu had to leave.

"Bye Ino-chan!" Mizu waved.

"Wait! Mizu-chan!"

"Yes?"

"Here…Something from me" Ino gave Mizu a water lily. It was Mizu's favorite flower and a cosmos

"Give that cosmos for Sakura please" Ino asked

"'Kay then! Bye!" Mizu gave Ino a hug and left

'Mizu…'

"It's that Brat again" A voice whispered. He was hiding in a bush. One time he followed Mizu and Sakura in a sakura park.

"Mizu…. You must not and DON'T tell anyone about this? It's very important to Onesan and Onesan won't like it if someone found out so will keep it a secret?" Sakura said nicely.

"Okay Onesan!" Mizu said happily

"You se…Onesan likes someone…Onesan likes a boy"

"A boy?"

"Yes a boy. I will tell you the name but promise me not to tell anyone" Sakura whispered into Mizu's little ear and Mizu giggled.

"I promise!"

"Good…want some ice cream?"

"Okay!"

Now that guy was following her.

"Rock Lee?" Said a voice. Rock Lee froze. Please don't let it be Gai-sensei or Neji or Tenten! But the voice was feminine. He slowly turned around and uh oh! It was Sakura!

"Why are you stalking Mizu chan?"

"Um uh...look a kunai!" Sakura turned and Rock Lee left in a scurry.

Nighttime…

"…And they lived happily ever after" Sakura closed the book and Mizu was fast asleep.

'Time to sleep myself' Sakura yawned. She closed the door and let Mizu sleep

Outside…

'I'm a genius! Gai-sensei! This is for you!" Rock Lee cackled. He thought if he 'borrows' Mizu, he would know whom Sakura likes.

Rock lee silently tip toed to the yard. He looked if there was anyone in his way because if there were, he would punch him in the face. Successfully he got to Sakura's yard and his jaw dropped. Neji and Gaara were also there!

BK: Muhahahahahaha! Cliffy! And Neji and Gaara! Oooh… what will happen next? Well you need to what and find out!


	2. Night time sneak attack!

"Neji? Gaara?" Rock Lee whispered to himself. He hid his charka so that neither Neji nor Gaara would find out but failure Neji sensed this and threw Kunais at him

"YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" A Kunai was stuck to his ass.

'Now that makes one down, one to go' Neji thought to himself. All he needed to do is knock Gaara out so that he can sneak into Mizu's room, 'borrow' her for a second and make her spill. Surely Sakura must like him! Now that Uchiha was out of the way, Sakura was all his for the taking…if that little pipsqueak tells that is. Neji was quietly in a bush quietly waiting for Gaara to make his move.

Gaara on the other hand was in a tree. He suddenly felt someone's charka nearby. But this charka was strong. Strong…like…like…. The Uchiha! The Uchiha must be here too! He must want the kid as well. He better grab the kid and split. Why does Gaara at Sakura's yard? He started to have a liking to the cherry blossom of Kohona! But he was curious of who Sakura likes. So he thought of taking the kid, threaten her to tell him whom Sakura likes and if she doesn't, he'll kill her! And if she doesn't say his name…He'll still kill her!

So Gaara checked to make sure she was fast asleep. Then when it was the right time, He'll use his sand to open the window, put the kid in a sand casket and drag her into a forest for her to spill. But what about that Charka he sensed earlier? Guess he has to get rid of him now would he? So when he sees that guy he'll beat him to a pulp right?

It was now the perfect the perfect moment to get that little brat. Neji quickly jumped in the tree near the window but oh no…He landed in a tree with the sand demon…Gaara!

"Gaara, what are you doing here" Neji spat

"I should be asking you the same thing" Gaara replied back with a nasty tone

"You're here for that pip squeak aren't you?" Neji spat

"Maybe, Maybe not" Gaara smirked. He was about to use his hand seals to summon his sand but Neji was already at the window and was about to open the window but Gaara used to sand to push onto the floor.

With Rock Lee…

Rock Lee noticed that Gaara and Neji were having a fight so now that those two were having a fight he quietly without being noticed went inside the room and see Mizu asleep. Doesn't she look so kawaii? He was about to pick up the sleeping kid but Gaara summoned his sand to drag Rock lee out of the room and knocked him out (Again…)

"I'm getting that brat so get out!' Neji shouted. He threw a few Kunais at Gaara's head but Gaara used his Suna no Yoroi (armour of sand) To protect him. On and on the fight went on. Sometimes Gaara would be close to the window but Neji would pull down him, same thing with Gaara if Neji was close to the window. Rock lee tried to fight but he was easier knocked out. That's when Gaara decided to get rid of Rock lee so he used his sand and chucked Rock Lee across Sakura's yard and further.

All the noise caused Mizu to wake up in her pink long sleeved nightgown and looked out the window with sleepy eyes. Neji and Gaara stopped their fight and stared at the kid. There she was. Perfect for easy taking. Both Gaara and Neji were about to grab the kid but a POOF noise and Mizu was now Sakura. And Sakura was steaming MAD!

"GGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! PEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Sakura hollered. She grabbed both Neji and Gaara's collars of their shirts and chucked them half way across Kohona…or at least where Rock lee was. You see Mizu was awake the whole time when she heard the fight began and called for Sakura to help her.

"Now Mizu-chan…What have we learned?" Sakura said sweetly.

"Never let scary men in your room?" Mizu said innocently

"Yes but No"

"Um…always check under the bed for dust bunnies?"

"No…"

"Oh! I know! If you see those three guys again call for you and you'll beat them up?" Mizu said excitedly

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed and gave Mizu a hug. "It's past your bedtime Mizu-chan…let's go to sleep now k?"

"Okay!" Both Sakura and Mizu went to sleep leaving three Jounins (Yup they are ALL Jounins!) Knocked out…

The next day…

Mizu and Sakura woke up. Since it was a day off for all of the ninjas in Kohona, Mizu was going to enjoy the day. With her clothes on her and Sakura cooked breakfast, this was going to be a day…or is it?

"Sakura one-chan?" Mizu said, as she was about to eat some rice balls.

"Yes?"

"What can I do today? I mean today you said all the shinobis have a day off"

"Hm…you can go out and play Mizu? Or maybe just enjoy the day. I've got to go to Hokage-sama's and do some work with her so be careful k?" Sakura said sweetly.

"Okay!"

Outside…

It was a really nice day outside. Mizu was walking around the village wondering what to do…

BK: And I'll end it here!

Any ideas to make this funnier?

For anyone wondering…this a non-romance story...if you want romance to tell me in a review. If I get enough votes to make this romance, then I need to ask for couples…


End file.
